


After a Hurricane Comes a Rainbow

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Godaime Tsunade - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Short One Shot, Tsunade doesn't give a fuck, and Shikamaru doesn't whant it, i love them, my babies got a promotion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: È passata una settimana dalla fine della guerra e Sakura, che è stata occupata per tutto quel tempo con i feriti degli scontri, è stata convocata dall'Hokage per un'udienza formale. Con lei c'è Shikamaru.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, past!Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 4





	After a Hurricane Comes a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [After a Hurricane Comes a Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591842) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Venerdì 18 Ottobre 1679  
> TITOLO: Firework - Katy Perry
> 
> Ok, allora. Sto lavorando ad un po’ di storie che coprano i primi anni del mondo di This Is Us. Mi sono resa conto di avere troppe cose da dire, quando Kakashi e Sakura stanno insieme, quando ci sono i bambini, ma anche per le altre coppie come Gaara e Lee e sull’evoluzione di personaggi come Sasuke. E per raccontare il dopo ho bisogno di un po’ di background. Pensavo di odiare quella fase ed invece sto scoprendo che mi piace anche raccontare storie che non riguardino delle ship. Il lato negativo è che così il mondo si sta ampliando ulteriormente. Ma troverò il bandolo della matassa, prima o poi. Nel frattempo spero di non annoiare i miei, pochi, lettori. C’è anche da dire che, per come sto costruendo queste storie, ognuna è sostanzialmente una one shot pressoché indipendente. Certe informazioni essenziali per capire una storia, informazioni che magari erano già state date in un’altra fic, vengono ripetute così che un lettore non interessato ad un certo personaggio o una certa ship possa tranquillamente capire la storia anche senza leggersi tutte le fic della collezione. Sì lo so è un casino.

Sakura aprì gli occhi e per un momento si sentì disorientata, stranita dal luogo in cui si trovava. Poi riconobbe la familiare fotografia del Team 7, la cassettiera, il tavolino e sospirò accomodandosi di nuovo tra le coperte calde.

Era a casa. Andava tutto bene.

La guerra era finita.

Ci era voluta quasi una settimana per trasferire tutti i feriti dal campo di battaglia ai rispettivi Villaggi e mentre i suoi compagni facevano la spola avanti ed indietro, lei e gli altri iryō-nin erano rimasti al Villaggio ad occuparsi delle cure. Erano stati giorni intensi, costellati da shinobi urlanti, operazioni, morte. Pur con l’enorme quantità di chakra immagazzinata nel Byakugō, Sakura era sempre esausta. Ne aveva parlato con Tsunade, una sera davanti ad un bicchiere di sake caldo, preoccupata che forse il sigillo non funzionasse come avrebbe dovuto, che avesse sbagliato qualcosa durante l’attivazione. Che avesse fallito anche in quello. Ma la sua shishō le aveva sorriso e si era sporta per posarle una mano tra i capelli, rassicurandola che aveva fatto tutto alla perfezione. «Devi avere pazienza, ragazzina», le aveva detto poi. «L’hai attivato dopo soli tre anni di allenamento, nel mezzo di una guerra e l’hai messo subito alla prova curando prima buona parte dell’Esercito Alleato e poi tenendo in vita Obito per quei viaggi dimensionali. Devi darti del tempo. Non essere sempre così dannatamente impaziente». E Sakura si era tranquillizzata. Dopotutto chi meglio di Tsunade era in grado di capire il funzionamento del suo Byakugō?

Così era tornata di nuovo al lavoro, giorno dopo giorno, notte dopo notte. E man mano le perdite erano state sempre minori, i danni permanenti ai suoi compagni shinobi sempre più rari. Sakura aveva iniziato a tirare un sospiro di sollievo; ora che anche i suoi colleghi meno capaci potevano occuparsi dei pazienti lei aveva potuto dedicare del tempo in più sia a Gai-sensei che a Naruto (ed a Sasuke) lieta che il moncone del braccio del suo amico fosse guarito in modo corretto anche se ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto tempo per occuparsi del progetto a cui lei e Tsunade stavano pensando. Sarebbe stato un lavoro lungo e faticoso, lo sapevano entrambe, ma Sakura era fiduciosa.

Il giorno prima si era perfino concessa una pausa ad osservare Kakashi-sensei, Sai e Yamato-taichō che si allenavano. Era stato rilassante e per un momento era stata tentata di unirsi alla lotta, ma sapeva che il suo compito in quel momento era occuparsi dei feriti e non voleva sprecare chakra in attività non indispensabili; ci sarebbe stato tempo più avanti, quando tutti fossero stati al sicuro e curati all’interno delle mura del Villaggio, per tornare alla sua routine quotidiana e godersi questa nuova pace.

Comunque Tsunade le aveva ordinato di prendersi mezza giornata libera, quel mattino, e di passare in ufficio per le dieci. Sakura sbirciò finalmente la sveglia che teneva accanto al letto e sospirò. Aveva solo mezz’ora e doveva anche farsi una doccia. Era proprio il caso di sbrigarsi.

* * *

Mancavano un paio di minuti alle dieci quando Sakura usò lo Shunshin per teletrasportarsi dal suo appartamento al cortile fuori dal palazzo dell’Hokage. Era una tecnica che non usava mai perché le sembrava di sprecare più chakra di quanto servisse ma doveva ammettere che capiva perfettamente perché Kakashi-sensei la usasse continuamente: era maledettamente comoda, soprattutto per lei che odiava essere in ritardo. Forse valeva la pena dedicare qualche ora di allenamento per rendere il jutsu il più efficace possibile.

Appoggiato al muro accanto al portone d’ingresso c’era Shikamaru, gli occhi puntati al cielo, le spalle un po’ curve, una sigaretta tra le labbra.

Dopo che avevano perso la verginità insieme, un paio d’anni prima, per un po’ Sakura si era sentita in imbarazzo in sua presenza. Ma era Shikamaru. Un giorno si era presentato da lei durante uno dei suoi allenamenti al Campo d’Addestramento 17, con dei dango e la shōgiban tascabile. Avevano mangiato insieme mentre Sakura riprendeva fiato e poi lui l’aveva stracciata in tre partite di seguito e tutto era tornato normale. Avevano fatto sesso un altro paio di volte nel corso dei mesi seguenti ed ogni volta avevano ritrovato il loro equilibrio davanti ad un piatto di dango ed una partita a shōgi. La loro amicizia ne era uscita rafforzata e Sakura non riusciva a pentirsi di quelle tre notti passate insieme.

«Ehi, Shikamaru», lo salutò, avvicinandosi con un sorriso. Lui distolse gli occhi scuri dal cielo e li puntò su di lei, ricambiando il saluto con un cenno del capo ed uno stiramento leggero delle labbra. Sembrava pensieroso… bè, _più_ pensieroso del solito, almeno, e Sakura si preoccupò un po’.

Era normale vedere uno Shikamaru cupo, da quando la Guerra era finita, e Sakura non poteva certo dargli torto: non solo aveva perso suo padre ma in pochi minuti aveva anche dovuto prendere sulle sue spalle il peso della gestione della strategia di tutto l’Esercito Alleato con la consapevolezza che ad un suo errore sarebbero corrisposte perdite di vite umane. Era una cosa terrificante e psicologicamente potenzialmente devastante. Ancora una volta Sakura sentì la rabbia montare per la spaventosa mancanza di supporto psicologico che Konoha dava ai propri shinobi. Era medico solo da pochi anni ma aveva visto così tanti ninja affetti da disturbo da stress post-traumatico non curato e che aveva fatto correre loro non pochi rischi. Shikamaru era solo uno della lista (e al primo posto c’era sicuramente Kakashi-sensei, con un bagaglio emotivo e psicologico abbastanza traumatico da spezzare chiunque… Sakura a volte si chiedeva come avesse fatto a non lasciare il Villaggio molti anni prima e la sua stima per lui aumentava in maniera esponenziale) ma questo non le impediva di preoccuparsi per l’amico.

Era anche piuttosto insolito vederlo al palazzo dell’Hokage.

Come ogni ninja di Konoha e dell’Alleanza tutta, nel corso dei giorni precedenti era stato impegnato con il trasporto dei feriti e le ronde sulle mura del Villaggio. In effetti il palazzo dell’Hokage era rimasto praticamente vuoto per tutta la settimana, con Tsunade spesso in ospedale ad occuparsi dei pazienti più gravi. Inoltre con la morte di Shikaku, Shikamaru era diventato a tutti gli effetti il nuovo capo del clan Nara e Sakura sapeva che, proprio come Ino, anche lui stava cercando di mettersi alla pari con le faccende del clan cosa che, tra le altre, prevedeva ore interminabili di riunioni con gli anziani e gli altri membri illustri.

Perciò Sakura si ritrovò inconsciamente a sollevare le sopracciglia mentre scrutava il giovane: in quella situazione sicuramente non aveva il tempo per stare a bighellonare fuori dal palazzo dell’Hokage; perciò la mente di Sakura la portò ad una sola soluzione.

«Sei stato convocato da Tsunade-shishō?» chiese, incerta. E quando lui annuì il petto le si strinse in una morsa.

Non poteva essere una missione, vero? No, non poteva, era troppo presto. Otto giorni. Otto dannatissimi giorni non potevano essere il massimo della pace concessa loro. Che cazzo, non avevano ancora finito di recuperare tutti i corpi dei loro compagni, non avevano ancora tumulato tutte le vittime o finito il periodo di lutto e già dovevano riprendere con le battaglie e gli assassini? Sakura sapeva che quella era la vita di ogni shinobi e mai si sarebbe pentita della sua scelta… però che cazzo!

Forse il suo disagio le si lesse sul volto perché Shikamaru spense la sigaretta e le posò distrattamente una mano sulla spalla prima di avviarsi verso la porta senza una parola. Scuotendo il capo Sakura scacciò quei pensieri e seguì il suo amico nel palazzo.

* * *

Sakura e Shikamaru erano in piedi in mezzo all’ufficio dell’Hokage ormai da più di dieci minuti.

Tsunade li aveva invitati ad entrare subito, quando avevano bussato, ma poi li aveva ignorati continuando a lavorare su una serie di carte e rotoli sparsi sulla scrivania, la fronte aggrottata, una catena di improperi non troppo sussurrati che le usciva dalle labbra. Shizune non c’era, impegnata molto probabilmente in ospedale, e normalmente Sakura sarebbe accorsa in soccorso della sua shishō con qualunque cosa fosse che le stava dando tutti quei grattacapi; ma era stata convocata dall’Hokage per quello che sembrava un motivo ufficiale e non avrebbe rotto il protocollo.

Perciò attese. E attese, e attese.

Dopo esattamente ventisette minuti e quarantuno secondi dal loro ingresso, Tsunade sbatté con forza il pugno sul tavolo, incrinandolo paurosamente, ed esplose in un «ma che vadano a fanculo tutti quanti!». Sakura nemmeno sobbalzò ma annotò mentalmente di chiedere a Yamato-taichō di aggiustarlo… di nuovo.

«Cosa ci fate qui, voi due», abbaiò poi la donna, una volta finito di sfogare la rabbia contro il mobilio.

«Ci hai convocati tu, Tsunade-shishō», le fece notare Sakura nel suo migliore tono calmante, e finalmente il cipiglio rabbioso sparì dal suo volto.

«Giusto, giusto. Finalmente una nota allegra. Volevo comunicarvi che siete stati promossi jōnin».

Silenzio.

Sakura sbatté le palpebre come un gufo cercando di capire se aveva per caso compreso male le parole. Ma per quanto le ripetesse nella mente cambiando sillabe o invertendone l’ordine (a volte Tsunade parlava strano quando aveva i postumi di una sbornia) non riusciva a trovare una possibile alternativa sensata.

«In che senso?» chiese infine, guadagnandosi un’alzata di sopracciglio.

«Nel senso che siete stati promossi jōnin. Che altro senso dovrebbe avere?» chiarì l’Hokage, mettendosi più comoda sulla poltrona ed incrociando le braccia sotto al seno, un sorrisetto ad incurvarle le labbra rosse. «O, per meglio dire, _presto_ sarete promossi jōnin. Sempre quella stramaledetta burocrazia».

«Scusate, Hokage-sama», intervenne Shikamaru, la solita espressione annoiata sul volto. A volte Sakura si chiedeva se il suo amico possedesse un qualche angolo nascosto della sua mente in cui andava a rintanarsi e che gli permetteva di reagire con noncuranza a qualunque novità. «Ma sono piuttosto sicuro di non aver mai fatto richiesta per il passaggio di grado. In effetti, la cosa non mi interessa affatto».

«Ciò che interessa _a te_ non interessa _a me_ , ragazzino», ribatté Tsunade scoccandogli un’occhiata niente affatto cordiale che aveva fatto tremare ninja ben più abili di Shikamaru ma che su di lui pareva non avere alcun effetto. «In effetti sono stata _io_ a compilare i moduli per conto vostro. Accetto bottiglie di sake come gesto di ringraziamento; il mio preferito è il Junmai Daiginjo… giusto perché lo sappiate».

«Shishō…» iniziò Sakura, incerta. «Perdonami ma… Ci sono regole ben precise per la promozione a jōnin. Missioni di certo livello da guidare, raccomandazioni e molto altro».

«Ne sono ben consapevole. E voi due soddisfate tutti i requisiti»

«A parte il fatto che non abbiamo mai fatto richiesta», borbottò Shikamaru in tono basso ma perfettamente udibile.

«Hai detto qualcosa, ragazzino?» chiese Tsunade, la voce minacciosa mentre faceva scrocchiare le dita delle mani. Shikamaru scrollò le spalle nel suo solito modo annoiato ma non aggiunse altro. «Proprio ciò che pensavo. Stavo dicendo? Ah, certo, i requisiti». Chinandosi Tsunade estrasse da uno dei cassetti una bottiglia di sake ed un bicchierino di porcellana. Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio; era piuttosto sicura che quella particolare bottiglia di pregiato liquore, regalo del Raikage, fosse stata sequestrata tre giorni prima in un’azione congiunta tra lei e Shizune. Come… Ah, domanda stupida. Il sake trovava sempre il modo di tornare a Tsunade, prima o poi. «Bisogna essere raccomandati da almeno cinque jōnin o tokubetsu jōnin per poter fare richiesta per la promozione. Voi ne avete decine. Servono inoltre almeno ottanta missioni di rango D, quaranta di rango C, venti di rango B e dieci di rango A. Dovrebbe poi esserci una specie di esame; dovreste venire assegnati a delle missioni particolari, sia come capitani che come subordinati, in cui verreste valutati dagli altri shinobi del team. Normalmente almeno. Ma è stato deciso che il vostro contributo nella Guerra ha provato abbondantemente le vostre capacità anche senza tutta questa cazzata».

«“È stato deciso”?» chiese Sakura, incerta.

Conosceva la sua shishō ed il suo modo di porsi piuttosto aggressivo. Essere jōnin era una responsabilità enorme. Solo i migliori shinobi di Konoha venivano onorati con quel titolo e l’idea di diventarlo solo perché Tsunade aveva sostanzialmente costretto il Consiglio a dare l’approvazione… bè, Sakura non aveva affatto voglia di passare gli anni a venire a dimostrare di meritare il suo rango a qualunque ninja incrociasse sul suo cammino. Non che non avrebbe potuto farlo, davvero. Cazzo, aveva quasi eguagliato le capacità mediche della Godaime in appena tre anni e sapeva di essere una kunoichi dannatamente abile ma non aveva voglia di dimostrarlo a qualunque cretino che fosse stato messo sotto il suo comando.

«So a cosa pensi e non è affatto così», commentò Tsunade, probabilmente leggendole in volto ciò che le passava per la testa. A volte la preoccupava il fatto che l’Hokage la potesse leggere così facilmente, ma poi pensava che era solo sintomo del tempo che avevano passato insieme negli ultimi tre anni e il cuore le si riscaldava un po’. Amava Tsunade come una madre e sapeva che quell’affetto era ricambiato. «È stata una decisione unanime. Persino Hyūga Hiashi ha concordato con me. In effetti gli unici ad essersi opposti sono stati gli anziani», continuò la donna e questo un po’ stupì Sakura. Allora _davvero_ Tsunade non aveva dovuto far leva sulla propria carica (e sulla violenza) per farli diventare jōnin. Ok, dire che era stupita era un eufemismo. «Per loro siete entrambi troppo giovani e tu, Sakura, non hai un pedigree abbastanza buono… sì, hanno detto proprio “pedigree”», specificò, il disgusto evidente sia nella voce che in ogni cellula del corpo. Distrattamente la Godaime si portò di nuovo il bicchiere alle labbra. «Razza di idioti. Ho detto loro che ti avrei adottata all’interno del clan Senju e resa mia erede se non avessero smesso di comportarsi come se avessero un bastone su per il culo».

Ed ecco lì la donna che conosceva.

«Shishō…» la rimproverò, ma trattenere un mezzo sorriso fu impossibile.

«Non guardarmi a quel modo, ragazzina. Lo sai cosa penso di quei due. Comunque. Congratulazioni!» esclamò, sbattendo di nuovo una mano sul tavolo, proprio accanto all’incrinatura che cedette definitivamente trasformandosi in una spaccatura che percorreva tutto il legno. Yamato-taichō non sarebbe stato affatto contento. «Vi chiamerò quando la cosa sarà ufficiale. Ed ora fuori dai piedi». E con un gesto secco della mano li incoraggiò ad uscire dall’ufficio.

Entrambi chinarono la testa in un inchino e si affrettarono ad eseguire gli ordini.

Una volta all’aria aperta Sakura fece un sorrisetto e guardò il suo compagno di avventure.

«Allora. Jōnin, eh. Congratulazioni». Shikamaru sbuffò sonoramente ed estrasse dalla tasca una sigaretta. «Oh, andiamo. Dovevi aspettartelo ora che sei il capoclan. Ed è un onore; per entrambi».

«Un onore che non ho mai voluto», brontolò il ninja tra una boccata di fumo e l’altra. «Tutto ciò che volevo era vivere una vita ordinaria e sposare –»

«Sì, sì, sposare una donna ordinaria, avere due figli, prima una femmina e poi un maschio, eccetera eccetera, e morire giocando a shōgi», lo interruppe lei sollevando gli occhi al cielo. Le era sempre sembrata una cosa strana anche solo da pensare, soprattutto con un cervello come quello di Shikamaru. «Peccato che tu ti sia innamorato di Temari, che è tutto tranne che ordinaria, e che tu stesso sia troppo straordinario per vivere una normale vita. Perciò smettila di lamentarti sempre. Non sei credibile».

«Che seccatura».

Sakura rise di gusto.

«Sai, sarai un ottimo jōnin-sensei per Mirai, quando il giorno arriverà».

«Vedremo», ribatté lui, ma il sorriso che gli incurvava le labbra le disse che stava pensando anche lui alla figlioletta del suo amato sensei. «Arrivederci, Sakura».

«Ciao, Shikamaru. Vedi di non sparire sotto ad una roccia, ora». E ancora sorridendo si teletrasportò all’ospedale. Aveva del lavoro da fare.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, un paio di note.  
> Innanzitutto la faccenda della promozione a jōnin. Non abbiamo indicazioni da parte di Kishimoto, non che io sappia almeno. Quindi tutto ciò che ho scritto è un mio personalissimo headcanon, parzialmente ispirato anche ad altre fic che ho letto nel corso degli anni. Sempre a questo riguardo nelle stat del databook numero-non-mi-ricordo Kishimoto ci dice che Sakura ha 12 D, 9 C, 6 B, 7 A mentre Naruto e Sasuke ne hanno 7 D, 1 C, 2 B, 6 A. Ora. Sappiamo che i ragazzi non hanno più fatto missioni ufficiali dagli esami chūnin quindi togliendo quelle in comune avremmo che Sakura ha fatto 5 D, 8 C, 4 B, 1 A in quasi tre anni. Assolutamente impossibile e inaccettabile, secondo me. Ok, si è allenata un sacco sotto la guida di Tsunade ma non riesco a credere che abbia fatto così poche missioni. Perciò sì, per me Sakura ha abbastanza missioni per diventare jōnin. E ne parlerò in altre occasioni.  
> Ora, perché non ho fatto promuovere anche altri a jōnin, chiederete voi. Tipo Naruto. Per lui tengo ciò che ci dicono nell’anime: deve prima studiare e affinare certe caratteristiche. La potenza non è tutto. Tra le altre cose serve strategia e capacità di guidare gli altri, anche con le parole. Penso che sia Shikamaru che Sakura abbiano queste caratteristiche. Non lo penso invece per altri personaggi come Kiba eccetera.  
> C’era qualcos’altro che dovevo dire ma non ricordo.


End file.
